House Of Defeat
by Peddie213
Summary: Eddis and Patricia's scene in front of the Gatehouse when Eddie was hoping the the real Patricia would come back and wouldn't be a sinner anymore. I just put in some of what I wanted to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie pov

"He's got the staff" she yelled

"Patricia just listen to me for one second. This evil Patricia it's no you, not the real you. Okay? The Patricia I know is still in there, she still is. You've got all of her memories okay? You must have all of her feeling too."

"Thankfully not"

"You don't remember? How it felt the first time we saw each other? Or first time we went on our date? Kissed? Your first ever kiss? The first time you pour of jug of milk over my head. I mean that's got to give you a little glow? Come on Patricia remember, okay or tell me you still care deep down. Cause if not it might as well be the end of everything"

"I…"she starts but doesn't continue

I hesitate but still lean in to kiss her.

Patricia Pov

He kissed me, I can't do this anymore. We very soon pull away and he goes over to get the staff he leaned against the building

"You can't go in there" I tell him and KT while I moving over to blocking the door way

"Come on Patricia were doing this to save you and the rest of Sibuna" KT says

"I don't have time to explain because they probably know I'm out here but you need to keep that staff away from here" I tell them

"Why should we believe you?" KT ask

"I know you two might not trust me right now but I'm telling the truth now. Robert's needs the staff to release Ammut into the world" I tell I can tell by Eddie's expression that he believes me

"Yeah right come on Eddie" KT says

"Wait KT, why should I believe you" Eddie ask

"Cause I…" this time I lean in to kiss him and he kisses back. I then pull away "Because I love you. I 'm trying to help you" I says

Him and KT both look shock

"Listen one of them is probably coming down any minute to come and get me cause I'm still a sinner. You two need to go back to Anubis House and disassemble the staff and put in the attic it's probably gonna be safest there. Cause there is a little opening that can only be unlock with the Nina lock, it won't fit in there if it like that" I say pointing to the staff I can see by their faces right now they both believe me

"Wait what about you" Eddie says

"It not much they can do to me right now, I'm still a sinner. They'll probably think I'm still working for them"

"Patricia where are you" we hear from inside the Gatehouse

"Come on Eddie if she's right then we need to go now" KT says taking the staff from him and taking a head start

"Just promise me Patricia you'll stay safe" Eddie asked I lean in to kiss him as my response

"Patricia" we hear again from inside. Eddie and I then pull away

"Go" I say

"Okay stay safe though" he says starting to turn away but he turns around "Oh and I love you too" he say

He turns and runs to catch up with KT. When they're out of view I turn around and go into the Gatehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie pov

I finally caught up to KT

"Come on we got to go back to the Gatehouse" she said turning around

"What why you heard Patricia" I said stopping her

"You actually believe what she said. Come on Eddie that can't be true remember she's on team evil" KT says

"That can be true" I say

"She's been on team evil the past few days everything she said for the past couple of days haven't been true. Team evil would obviously have her say anything to us to make us not use the staff"

"You're right but I want to believe her" I say disappoint come over my face

"I know you do I want to too. But you had a vision of us putting this in the Gatehouse and you're vision always come true right? There reason for that. Now are you in" She asks

"Yeah come on let's hurry back" I say

We run back to the gatehouse and you the secret entrance way this time. We run up to the tank room to see they just started the ceremony but Patricia isn't there. But then we put the staff where it supposed to go. Roberts starts to laugh. KT and I give each other confusing looks.

"Thank you Osirion and great granddaughter. I need the staff for the ceremony but I didn't know where it was"

"Wait what but on the recording you said the staff will end all this" I say

"Yes well I had Denby switch the recording so I could get you guys to fin the staff" He said evilly laugh

"Come on KT let's get out of here" I say we to run but Patricia pops up and block the exit. Man I wished I listened her.

"I need more sinners Robert" we hear the ghostly spirit says the is coming out of the staff

KT and I stay around from a little longer listen to what the spirit has to say. When we get our chance we run around Patricia and run out of the Gatehouse

"See we should've listened to Patricia" I say once we're away from the Gatehouse

"Well it's too late now what are we going to do we need to find my key" She say

"Looks go back to the school and see if anyone's found it" I suggest

We run over to the school and start asking. Victor starts telling everyone to the to the student lounge. We follow behind the huge crowd Robert's there. He starts saying random words and then opens the book he was holding and smoke come out of it. I don't see the rest because KT and I get pulled out the lounge. When we turn around its Patricia


End file.
